


Sunflower

by perrienova



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, inspired heavily by sunflower by harry styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrienova/pseuds/perrienova
Summary: Perrie knows Jade likes her, it's just up to Jade to finally admit it.
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Exi for the idea!

The tile of the kitchen floor is cool against Jade and Perrie’s bare feet. Jade wrinkles her toes up, leaning back on her heels. Perrie leans cockily against the kitchen counter. Perrie’s eyes glimmered, a certain spark to them that clued Jade into the fact that she was up to something. Her hair brushed her shoulders, a platinum blonde that shone under the warm lights. Jade’s eyes followed the slant of the bridge of her nose, the gentle dip of her cupid’s bow, the curve of her lips.

“You can just say it, you know,” Perrie said finally. 

“What?” Jade hadn’t been listening. 

“You can just say it. You have a crush on me, Jade,” Perrie spoke confidently. 

“I - I don’t -” Jade couldn’t speak. 

Perrie pulled Jade into a hug. Her arm wrapped around Jade’s waist, her hand holding Jade’s in her own. They swayed back and forth, dancing to a song that wasn’t playing. 

“I know you do. And I know you’ve been avoiding me because of it. That’s the whole reason I came over.”

“Not really for a Disney marathon?” Jade couldn’t help but ask. 

“That too,” Perrie conceded. 

They swayed together for a few moments more as Jade worked up the courage to speak. 

“You’re right.” 

Perrie stopped her movement, both hands wrapping around Jade’s waist, holding her close. 

“And…?” Perrie said. 

“I couldn’t want you any more than I do. I’ve been avoiding you because I don’t want to make a fool of myself around you. But I like you, Perrie, I really do. You’re like...you’re my sunflower.” 

Perrie laughed delightedly, gently pulling Jade in for a kiss. 

“I adore you, Jade. Simply adore you,” Perrie said. 

“The feeling is quite mutual.” 

Jade kissed Perrie deeply, and they swayed back and forth together again to their own melody.


	2. Chapter 2

The couch was faux suede, soft beneath Perrie and Jade as they cuddled together. A throw blanket was shared between them, the TV playing Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. Perrie and Jade sipped on hot chocolate as they watched. 

Every now and then, Perrie would watch as Jade sang along to the movie. She lit up the room when she sang, all problems flying out the window as all your focus was trapped in Jade's voice. Perrie was fascinated watching Jade react to the movie. Even though she had seen it time and time again, Jade reacted to every movie like it was the first time she'd seen it. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Jade asked, blushing. 

Perrie quickly looked down at her hot chocolate, taking a sip to give her a moment to come up with a better answer than 'you're just so beautiful.' 

"I love the way you watch movies," Perrie said. 

Smiling, Jade snuggled closer to Perrie. Perrie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. 

"You smell like oranges, did you know that?" Perrie said. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, it's lovely."

Jade was blushing once again. 

After Hunchback of Notre Dame, they put on another Disney movie, Tangled. For this movie, Jade and Perrie sang every song together. Jade could almost recite parts of it. 

"I am quite simply enamoured by you, Jade Thirlwall," Perrie stated. 

Jade looked to Perrie, setting her hot chocolate on the coffee table and leaning in to kiss Perrie. Their mouths melded together like a lock and a key, a perfect fit. Perrie blindly set her hot chocolate down on the coffee table as well, pulling Jade into her lap. Jade traced a hand down Perrie's body as she began kissing her neck. Perrie gasped as Jade slipped her hand up Perrie's skirt, drifting lightly over her panties. 

"Can I, please," Jade asked in a whisper. 

"Yes, yes of course," Perrie said quickly. 

Jade pulled aside Perrie's underwear, letting her fingers explore until they found Perrie's clit. Jade rubbed slowly, Perrie arching her back beneath her and pressing up against Jade. 

"More, please more," Perrie begged. 

Jade was happy to oblige, moving her hand faster. Perrie soon came with a cry, panting beneath Jade. As she caught her breath, she flipped over Jade so she was laying on the couch with Perrie hovering above her. Perrie kissed her way down Jade's body, flicking her tongue along the skin. She pulled down Jade's shorts and panties in one motion, diving between Jade's legs fervently. Jade gasped as Perrie licked into her. It wasn't long before she, too, reached her climax. Jade pulled Perrie in close so her head rested on Jade's chest.

"Will you be my girlfriend? Like, properly?" Jade asked after a moment. 

Perrie sat up, resting her weight on her elbow to make eye contact with Jade. 

"I'd love nothing more."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lemoneyesharry


End file.
